Miłość i inne trudne wybory
by ciasteczko
Summary: Nie mogłam już patrzeć jak cierpi .Jego oczy pełne tęsknoty za rodziną .To mój ostateczny prezent dla ciebie wracam ci wolność bądź szczęśliwy.
**Zapytacie mnie dlaczego wróciłam , dlaczego teraz przecież nic nie napisałam od roku .Odpowiedz prosta moje życie jest skomplikowane . Czas poświęciłam na naukę i prace .**

 **Napisałam tą krótką historię dla przyjaciółki , mijający czas pozwolił mi docenić jej poświęcenie .**

 **Jesteś wspaniałym człowiekiem , przepraszam ,że nie zawsze byłam w stanie to docenić .Masz mój szacunek .**

 **Miłość i inne trudne wybory .**

Stałam w holu naszego domu , w ręku miałam torebkę a u moich stóp stało kilka kartonów , które obecnie zawierały całe moje życie .

Usłyszałam klakson , to mój brat Jason .

Nie potrafił zrozumieć mojej decyzji ale nadal stanął na wysokości zadania i pomógł mi w wyprowadzce .

Może po raz ostatni otworzyłam drzwi wejściowe do budynku , który był naszym domem przez ostatnie 5 lat 4 miesiące i 3 dni .

Jason bez słowa chwycił kartony i zaczął ładować je do samochodu . A ja nadal stałam w holu jak sparaliżowana , szczekanie psa sąsiadów wyrwało mnie z marazmu ostatnich kilku godzin .

To było jak tortury żegnałam swoje wymarzone życie , chciałam zapamiętać każdy kąt w tym domu każdą ulotną chwilę szczęścia .

Po cichu spacerowałam po pomieszczeniach , sypialnia , która była świadkiem naszej miłości , łazienka kiedy Eric trzymał mnie za rękę czekając na wynik testu . Biblioteka , która miała być pokojem dla naszych dzieci a została sypialnią Briana .

Na ścianach wisiały zdjęcia szczęśliwych chwil .

Eric i jego siostra Pam , Olivia i Kurt dumni rodzice i dziadkowie .Kuchnia , którą sami zaprojektowaliśmy .

Łzy spływały mi po twarzy nawet nie usłyszałam kroków aż poczułam dłoń Jasona na moim ramieniu jego głos był kojący jednak przestraszył mnie jak huk wystrzału .

Wiesz , że nie musisz tego robić on cię kocha … Sookie jesteś dla niego ważna

Kolejna łza utorowała sobie drogę w dół mojego policzka spojrzałam na brata w jego oczach widziałam tylko litość

Muszę Jason , kocham go więcej niż siebie i ta decyzja mnie zabija ale nie mogę patrzeć jak on walczy .Jest taki rozdarty , wiem ,że mnie kocha ale swojego syna kocha jeszcze bardziej .

Jason tylko kiwnął głową . Oboje bez słowa opuściliśmy dom po raz ostatni zakluczyłam drzwi . Pęk kluczy z ozdobnym brelokiem prezentem od Erica umieściłam w kopercie i wrzuciłam do skrzynki pocztowej . Wiedział ,że kiedy wróci z pracy pierwsze swoje kroki skieruje do skrzynki . Na stole w kuchni zostawiłam list choć nie sądzę żeby potrzebował dodatkowego wyjaśnienia . Nie mogłam mu spojrzeć w oczy wiedziała , że jeśli zostanę z nim porozmawiać będziemy dalej się unieszczęśliwiać a jedynym nie pasującym elementem w pięknym obrazie rodziny Nortman jestem ja .

Jason bez słowa zjechał z podjazdu ja kurczowo trzymałam moją torebkę . Tylko mój brat wiedział co planuję aż do wczoraj kiedy powiedziałam Gran . Nie była zachwycona moim zachowanie było mało powiedziane kazała mi znosić dalej całą sytuację .Kiedy wyznałam iż nie mam już sił walczyć przytuliła mnie .Wiedziałam , że nie mogę zostać w domu babci . Jest to pierwsze miejsce w którym Eric będzie szukać .

Bałam się konfrontacji z nim tak mocno jak bałam się tego ,że nie będzie nawet próbował mnie szukać .

Zmieniłam numer telefonu , praca nie stanowiła problemu pracowałam jako wolny strzelec pisałam blog i artykuły dla rożnych czasopism i gazet .

Jeszcze tylko kilka mil dzieliło nas od lotniska w Dallas i mojej podróży . Kiedy mój przyjaciel i redaktor znanego czasopisma podróżniczego złożył mi ofertę pracy byłam w siódmym niebie . Kto z nas nie marzy o możliwości darmowej podróży po całym świecie . Ta propozycja nie mogła się pojawić w lepszym momencie mój związek z Eric praktycznie już nie istniał byliśmy tylko dwójką znajomych , którzy dzielą wspólny adres .

Od roku to co było idealnym związkiem zmieniło się w koszmar . Ten koszmar miał imię Nora .W ciągu kilku miesięcy zamieniła moje życie w piekło i zabrała mi miłość mojego życia .

Dopiero na pokładzie samolotu do San Francisco pozwoliłam sobie płakać i zatonąć w wspomnieniach .

Poznałam Erica na studiach i mimo , że wywoła to uśmiech na waszych twarzach nie byłam nim zachwycona . Reprezentował wszystko , czego nienawidziłam w facetach.

Był przystojny , miał uśmiech który zniewalał kobiety nie zależnie od metryki i stanu cywilnego . Na dodatek był jednym z tych bogatych dzieciaków , w drogich samochodach . Kobiety rzucały mu się do stóp. Był też inteligentny dowcipny i bardzo arogancki . Spotkałam go w bibliotece to miejsce w którym nie spotyka się ludzi pokroju Erica a jednak tam był . Powoli zdobywał sobie mój szacunek .

Za przystojną twarzą krył się intelekt i chęć do pracy . Przez kilka następnych tygodni zamieniliśmy tylko kilka zdawkowych zdań . Jednak nie mogłam się doczekać naszego kolejnego spotkania .

Więc kiedy zaprosił mnie na randkę wybuchłam histerycznym śmiechem. Szczerze przyznam , że nie była to moja najlepsza chwila . Eric patrzył na mnie oniemiały nie do końca wiedział co zrobić z moją reakcją .

Był wytrwały i chyba tak samo uparty jak ja po kilku próbach się zgodziłam i od tego czasu byliśmy nie rozłączni.

To było dla mnie dziewczynki z małego miasteczka , sieroty ze stypendium socjalnym i dwoma miejscami pracy , która wracała do domu tylko na wakacje bo bilet na autobus był zbyt drogi . Posiadałam zbyt wiele rozsądku aby podróżować autostopem do domu .

Byłam samotna i mimo mojej współlokatorki Amelii , która robiła wszystko ,żeby wprowadzić chaos w moje skrajnie uporządkowane życie .

Ona trzymała za nas kciuki , to ona pocieszała mnie po naszej pierwszej kłótni , to jej pierwszej powiedziałam o zaręczynach .Amelia stała się dla mnie jak siostra i bardzo wspierała nasz związek . Eric był starszy o 3 lat kiedy skończył studia zatrzymał się w Nowym Orleanie i pracował dla przyjaciela swojego ojca .

Dwa tygodnie po ukończeniu studiów byliśmy z powrotem w Shrevport w naszym nowym domu z 4 sypialniami dwoma garażami i ogrodem . Eric pracował z ojcem , ja pisałam blog i artykuły dla lokalnych gazet . Dekorowaliśmy dom , Olivia Ii Gran roiły plany ślubne i koce dla przyszłych wnuków .

Nasz związek był idealnie nudny jak mawiała Pam . Byliśmy obiektem zazdrości i dumą naszych rodzin . Mieliśmy swoje problemy małe sprzeczki ale uczyliśmy się razem .

Jedynym punktem spornym był temat ślubu chciałam poczekać , chciał polecieć do Vegas . Pomysł został zawetowany przez Adel . Mieszkaliśmy razem trzy lata , kiedy w nasze życie zaczęły się wkradać problemy . Na niedzielnym obiedzie w domu rodziców Erica , Pam oświadczyła , że poznała miłość swojego życia i ma zamiar związać się z kobietą .

Rodzice Erica byli z natury tolerancyjni jedynym punktem rozpaczy było stwierdzenie Pam iż : „jej pochwy nie opuści żadna żywa istota"

To w tym momencie Olivia zaczęła coraz częściej naciskać na wnuki .

Ja i Eric chcieliśmy dzieci i postanowiliśmy zrezygnować z antykoncepcji i pozwolić działać naturze . To miała być przygoda .

Robienie dzieci było naszym ulubionym zajęciem . Dopiero po upływie kilku miesięcy zaczęłam się martwić po roku wpadłam w panikę . Presja ze strony Olivia i Gran nie pomagała . Mijały miesiące przepłakałam godziny w ramionach Erica . Lekarze nie mogli poszukać przyczyny problemu oboje byliśmy zdrowi .

Dopiero Pam zrobiła awanturę naszej rodzinie i powoli odzyskaliśmy siebie .

Byliśmy młodzi nadal był czas na dzieci , a na razie zapełniliśmy życie podróżami , przyjaciółmi . Seks znowu dawał nam przyjemność . Nasze życie było prawie idealne tylko tęsknota pozostała , miałam dopiero 25 lat .

To był bardzo szczęśliwy rok , firma Eric podwoiła zyski ja miałam coraz więcej pracy . Mój blog zdobywał nagrody , Pam ożeniła się z Miriam.

Życie było dobre . Nawet Jason planował porzucić stan kawalerski z moją dawną przyjaciółką Michel .

Pewnego styczniowego wieczoru jeden dzwonek do drzwi zmienił wszystko .

Na progu stała była dziewczyna Erica ze studiów Nora Gainesborough jej rękę trzymał mały chłopiec , który miał oczy mojego Erica . I tak w nasze życie wkroczył Brian Eric Nortman .

Owoc krótkiego i bardzo burzliwego związku z Norą.

Urodził się w Londynie i był niespodzianką dla swojej mamy . Brian a nie dało się nie kochać miał 8 lat poczucie humoru swojego ojca i jego urok .

Spędzał u nas coraz więcej czasu , Eric był bardzo szczęśliwy rodzicielstwo mu służyło . Niestety matka Briana Nora nie ułatwiała naszego związku , robiła wszystko żeby go zniszczyć . Przeniosła się do Baton Rouge zmuszając Erica do częstych podróży aby być z synem .Więc Eric został gościem w naszym domu każdą wolną chwile poświęcał synowi .Nasze plany , nasze marzenia wszystko zostało odsunięte na później .

Były tygodnie kiedy prawie się nie widzieliśmy , Oliwia jak i sam Eric przestali mówić o naszym ślubie za to Nora stała się stałym gościem w domu Nortman .

To prowadziło do kłótni kiedy wolałam nie uczestniczyć w niedzielnych obiadach aby oglądać Erica i Norę jako szczęśliwych rodziców.

Mijały tygodnie od kiedy uprawialiśmy seks . Eric był zawsze bardzo napalonym facetem a tu nagle nic .

Pewnej piątkowej nocy wróciłam do domu po kolacji z Amelia ,która była dla mnie ogromnym wsparciem .Eric siedział na kanapie prawie przyprawiając mnie o zawał . W ciemności naszego salonu wyznał mi,że pocałował Norę ale zaklinał się że to nigdy się nie powtórzy . To był punkt zwroty w naszym związku .

Każde z nas poszło osobno spać .

Po tym wyznaniu Eric starał się nadrobić znaleźć czas tylko dla nas ale widziałam jak walczy ze sobą i jak bardzo tęskni za Brianem . Czarę goryczy przelał właśnie on , kiedy przy pieczeniu ulubionych ciastek Erica zapytał czy to z mojego powodu nie może mieć obu rodziców.

To dało mi do myślenia i doprowadziło do punktu w którym jestem teraz .

Zostawiłam moje serce z Eric . Muszę nauczyć się żyć na nowo .

To była najtrudniejsza i najbardziej odważna decyzja jaką podjęłam , dałam mu wolność .

Dałam mu szansę na rodzinę .Wiem ,

Eric mnie kocha , nie jestem egoistką aby zmusić go do wyboru pomiędzy mną a jego synem .

Niestety dla Briana Nora była bardzo zaborczą istotą kochała go lecz jego ojca więcej .

Syn był dla niej sposobem na odzyskanie Erica.

Żadne dziecko nie powinno być karane za głupotę swoich rodziców.

Dałam im miejsce i możliwości . Eric był wspaniałym ojcem i mimo , nienawidziłam Nory wiedziałam ,że tęskniła za rodziną .

Mam tylko nadzieję ,że starczy mi sił iść dalej ze swoim życie i może gdzieś znajdę szczęście.

To bardzo krótki rodzaj hołdu dla przyjaciółki .

Ps .Nadal nic nie jest moje .


End file.
